Core plate and collapsible drum and slip core recoiling in conjunction with a slitting operation are well known and in certain circumstances may involve plain non-collapsible core plates, multiple segment collapsible drum and non-collapsible slip core drum which usually involve the provision of paper cores which become a part of the coil where strands of slit stock are to be recoiled. It should be understood that language used in the art in which the invention hereof is found, may include the terms "collapsible" and "expandible" and it is contemplated that for the purposes hereof, they may be used interchangeably as involving constructions which are equally effective in producing identical results in the ultimate use of mechanisms which may be thus described.
It is therefore the principal purpose of the invention to provide collapsible core plate construction which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture yet satisfactory for widespread application.
Further the actual construction of the core plates hereof provides for manipulation of the same to collapse the plate and subsequently to set them for recoiling and again release subsequently upon completion of coiling thereon being simple and rapid with further resetting being likewise readily effected.
The core plates which are constructed in accordance with the disclosure herein, involve a composite arrangement, with what may be termed a sort of laminated assembly from parts essentially comprising discs of 11 and 16 gauge material which have been initially machined to make portions expandible and contractible and facilitate incorporation of certain cam elements therein to provide such movement.
Further, suitable brake or clutch elements are bonded to certain of the parts initially for subsequent clutching driving action to be effected thereby, when the assembly is mounted in recoiling position.